


Heavy Rain

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, i'm so sorry i made you read this with your own two eyes, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Bill decides to play keep away with Dipper's hat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Rain

Dipper laughed as he chased after Bill, his chestnut curls plastered to his face in the pouring rain. The blond male cackled loudly, running ahead of the smaller male “Bill, come on! Give my hat back!” He faintly heard a response in Bill’s loud grating voice “you have to catch me first, Pinetree!” Dipper shook his head, laughter starting to make his sides hurt alongside the heavy exercise, he had no idea how the demon was doing this. Bill stopped suddenly causing Dipper to go crashing into him, he cackled madly as they fell into the mud, Dipper groaned and snatched his well worn pinetree hat out of Bill's hands, smacking him lightly on the chest “Now you’ve done it, Mabel’s gonna kill us!” He ran a hand down his face, smearing mud down it. The blond grabbed his cheeks, smearing more mud on his face “Kid, look.” Dipper slowly focused his chocolate brown eyes where Bill was pointing to see a creek large enough to swim in but not large enough to necessarily call a river, it was really more of a small pond. He quirked an eyebrow “what?” The older let out an exaggerated sigh letting his head fall back, darkening his golden locks with mud “use your brain, pinetree! You’re supposed to be the smart one!” He looked between the demon and the pond for a few moments as warm summer rain pelted them as it slowly sunk in. “Oh. Ooooohhhhhh!” His cheeks flushed slightly darker from embarrassment for his slow realization on top of the physical exertion “you want to swim?” Bill met his gaze, a devilish smirk curling his lips, mismatched amber and blue eyes sparkling with mischief “skinny dip.” Dipper flushed brighter and the demon rolled his eyes, snickering as he pecked dipper on the nose “yeesh, you’re still as awkward as when you were twelve.” The brunette huffed slightly at that, getting off of Bill and peeling his mud encrusted shirt off, he hung it on an exposed branch so the rain would hopefully wash it off some. Tugging his pants off his hips and down his toned legs, obviously spending every summer running from monsters helps with muscle building, he turned and looked at Bill with a quirked eyebrow who sat with a smirk painted on his lips “are you coming?” His smirk turned into a full blown grin “so eager to see me undress, sapling?” Dipper turned cherry red all the way to the tips of his ears as he looked away, scoffing “whatever, i’m getting in.” He quickly stripped his last few clothes, escaped to the pond, and slowly slid in, the water was relatively warm, he only had to wait a few minutes before Bill dived in, the blond demons cannonball causing a huge splash that flattened Dippers curls even more. Lightning flashed in the distance, slicing through the Dim summer nights darkness, reflecting off of Bill's eyes and shone off his damp golden locks as he swam closer to the male Pines twin like a shark, his nose barely above the water. The air was charged with energy and made Dipper excited and anxious all at the same time, thunder rumbled and shook the skies but Dipper didn’t jump until he felt something grab his ankle. He yelped and kicked out, Bill resurfaced holding his left eye, the blue one, and Dipper flipped, he pulled Bill closer and slowly removed his hand, the area around his eye was swelling slightly and the demon hissed when the brunette prodded at the forming bruise “oh my god.” Bill grinned “my name works just fine.” The shorter shot him a small glare but didn’t remove his hands from the others face, sounding exasperated “what did i tell you about doing things like that?” The older rolled his eyes “i don’t remember, you put a lot of rules in place, Pinetree.” Dipper just sighed “i told you not to, bill, that was the rule.” The other cackled “you’ve told me not to do a lot of things, kid! Shooting stars right, you really are a stick in the mud!” He just scowled, the blond male looked thoughtful for a moment before his face split into a wide grin “you could kiss it better, that’s a thing humans do.” Dipper flushed all the way to the tips of his ears “i-uhm-y-yeah it is…” He cleared his throat and bill shifted “well?” “R-right, right, yeah, uhm” he moved to press a chaste kiss to the injury when bill moved too, causing their lips to collide, the brunette quickly pulled away, eyes wide as the demon's grin widened “why, pinetree, you scallywag, you! If you wanted to kiss me why didn’t you just say so?” He pressed his lips back against Dippers and after a moment of hesitation the human melted into the kiss, it was wet and warm and perfect and as rain fell around them with their arms wrapped around each other in warm water, Dipper couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first story i've uploaded. Wow this is fun, taking the phrase "my soul is trapped in this ship" to a whole new level! Who's excited? Oh my god, i've never published on Ao3 before so i don't know how well this is gonna turn out. The formatting is weird. I'm sorry if this is wrong.


End file.
